Special
by Down Iris
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome make love, not explicit, and what happens next. Now they are going to a school dance.
1. Love,

_Summary:_ Inuyasha and Kagome make love (not explicit), and what happens next.

_Disclaimer:_ I do not have any rights to nor make any money from the characters in this story.

_Introduction for Inuyasha Fans:_ This story takes place at some unspecified, inconsistent point in the timeline. When I wrote this, I had only watched the first season of the anime and the first movie, though I knew some of what happens elsewhere. On purpose, in this story Kikyo does not exist.

_Introduction for the Inuyasha-naive:_ Kagome is a modern girl who can travel back in time through a well, where she meets Inuyasha, a half-demon. He was pinned to a tree and frozen when she found him and set him free. They are searching for shards of the Shikon jewel, which Kagome can sense. Inuyasha can always travel through the well, but Kagome needs the jewel shards to go back in time. Inuyasha wears a magical necklace that Kagome can cause to pull him to the ground by saying "Sit." Kagome and Inuyasha have feelings for each other, but they are afraid to admit it to each other.

**Special**

an Inuyasha Fan Fiction

by Down Iris

**Chapter 1: Love,**

Inuyasha lay on his open kimono, marveling at what had happened. Next to him, in his arms, lay Kagome. She clung to his waist, her head pillowed on his left shoulder. Her clothes were draped over her sleeping form. He was the luckiest person ever, lying with the one he loved most. He cherished this moment.

But it couldn't last. She couldn't stay with him in this dangerous time. Her home was in the future. And however much he wanted to be with her, he knew that she deserved better than him. He could never be worthy of her.

However, he doubted that she would see things that way. He must make that decision himself. The decision to give her up. It was the hardest thing he could ever do, to never see her, never be with her again. What should have been the best day of his life was now also the worst. He had just made love with Kagome, but this would be the last time he would ever see her.

He wasn't sure how it had happened. He had been annoyed with her, and she was annoyed at him. He had wanted to search for the remaining jewel shards himself, and have her stay safely in her time. She was having none of that. Then suddenly they were kissing. Passionately.

For a long time he had wanted to kiss her, and she had seemed like she wouldn't stop him. But he didn't want to admit, even to himself, that he loved her. It would be too painful for him to give her up then. Because his world was too dangerous for her, and he could never belong to hers. Better for her to return, not knowing his true feelings.

But at that moment, in the heat of the argument, his feelings overcame him. She looked so beautiful in the light of the setting sun. He pulled her to him and embraced her. Their lips met, and she slid her arms around him. He guided her backwards, against the tree where he had been pinned for many years, until she had brought life back to him . . . .

Afterwards Kagome slumped into his arms, exhausted but smiling. Her eyes met his, shining brightly. He lowered them both down to the ground, onto his discarded kimono. There they lay, entwined, just breathing together. All of Inuyasha's thoughts were of Kagome. Eventually she fell asleep, and he lay there, peacefully for a while, until the preceding argument came back to him.

Why had he let this happen? It would only be harder for both of them to part now. Kagome would fight it, he knew. Maybe the best way would be for him to take her back now, as she slept. Yes, that was the only way. If she woke up and smiled at him, he didn't think he would be able to bear it.

Inuyasha carefully slid out from her embrace. He wrapped his kimono around her and gently picked her up off the ground. With one hand he grabbed her shoes, then he carried her back to the well. Getting through without waking her would be a problem. He gathered her in so he wouldn't risk bumping her head or feet, and then jumped down the well and back into Kagome's own time.

He stood for a second, sniffing and listening for anyone in the small room above the well. It wouldn't do for Kagome's family to see him bringing her back like this; they might get worried she was injured and there would be some tough explaining to do. The coast was clear. He leapt out of the well and quietly opened the door. There didn't appear to be anyone outside either. Inuyasha kept to the shadows, however, and had to duck quickly around the corner of a building when Kagome's grandfather suddenly appeared. But he didn't seem to have noticed them, so Inuyasha continued to Kagome's bedroom.

He thought for a second about how to get her out of his kimono without waking her. He set her gently down on the floor and lifted her out of it. Then he laid her on her bed and tucked her in. He donned his kimono and set her clothes on a chair and her shoes underneath.

He hated leaving like this. It felt too much like he was using her and abandoning her, when that was hardly the case. He loved her entirely, but he had to leave her here where she was safe. Safe from the demons coming after them, and safe from him.

Kagome stirred a little, and that brought him out of his reverie. He picked up some paper and a pen from her desk, and after debating a while about what he could possibly write to explain himself, he simply wrote "I'm sorry." He left the note on top of her clothes, where she would know it was from him.

Inuyasha hated saying goodbye to her while she was asleep, but once she woke up she would fight it. This was for the best. He picked up the jewel shards. He brushed her hair from her face and placed a parting kiss upon her lips. Then he fled to the well, afraid his resolution would fail him and his emotions would leave Kagome vulnerable.


	2. Hate,

_Disclaimer:_ I do not have any rights to nor make any money from the characters in this story.

**Chapter 2: Hate,**

Kagome woke slowly, keeping her eyes closed. She had dreamt about something wonderful, and she didn't want to let it go. Then a smile came to her face. She hadn't dreamt it. It had really happened. "Inuyasha?" No reply. She reached over for him, but felt an empty bed beside her. She opened her eyes.

She was back in her own room. How had she gotten back here? Where was Inuyasha? Had she actually dreamt the whole thing?

No. She could see her clothes draped on her chair, and she would never have left them like that. Inuyasha must have brought her back. But why hadn't he woken her up before he left? Why hadn't he stayed? Then she noticed the note.

"'I'm _sorry_!'" she exclaimed. Now she was annoyed. That stupid half-demon had slept with her and then just dumped her back here in her own time! Without even a lame excuse, just a lamer, useless message. Well, she wasn't going to stand for that! She was going back to knock some sense, or at least decency, into his head. Then she noticed that something was missing. The jewel shards! She couldn't sense them anywhere, and she couldn't get back without them. "That mangy animal!"

What was she supposed to do now? Abandoned by the one she loved, whom she thought had loved her back. She couldn't even go look for him. Her only chance to see him again was if he came back, and that seemed unlikely, given the unceremonious way he had dumped her here. He must not care for her at all.

She wanted to burst out crying. Just as she had thought that she knew he really cared for her, she found out how wrong she was. Nothing could be clearer after the way he had treated her.

A knock came at her door. "Kagome? Is that you?" asked her mother.

"Yes, it's me. I, uh, came back late last night."

"Well, if you plan to go to school today, you'd better hurry." Her mom walked on down the hall.

School. That was what she was left with, now that she was stuck in this time. Struggling to keep from crying from despair, she got ready. She thought about burning Inuyasha's note, but even though she hated what he had done, she still loved _him_. It was all she had to remind her of him. She tucked it in her bag and went down to breakfast.


	3. and Righteous Indignation

_Disclaimer:_ I do not have any rights to nor make any money from the characters in this story.

**Chapter 3: and Righteous Indignation**

Several days went by, then a week. Kagome fell back into her old routine at school and home, but she never stopped thinking about the feudal period, and how she longed to be back there. Longed for _someone_ back there. But no, that could never be. Even if she could get back there, he still wouldn't love her.

She walked to school in a daze, thinking painfully of her long separation from Inuyasha. She barely reacted to her friends when they surrounded her, chattering. She was looking down at her feet, dejected, but then something drew her attention. The Shikon jewel! A large portion of it was near. She looked up to the building where she sensed it, and then got an even bigger shock. Inuyasha!

He was watching her from the roof, but he saw her look at him, and pulled back almost before she realized it was him. She wouldn't let him get away that easily. "Sit!" she called, startling all of her friends. Then she took off into the building and raced up the stairs, repeating the command as she went.

When she burst out onto the roof, Inuyasha was still pinned to the floor as she had hoped. Her first thought on seeing him was how much she had missed him, but then her anger returned. First it was directed to the Shikon jewel he had stolen from her, preventing her from returning down the well. She ran to him and tried to pull it off from around his neck. He caught her hands easily and pulled them away, which she hadn't thought of in her rage. But instead of letting them go, or pushing her away, he drew her closer and gazed into her face. "Kagome . . . " he whispered longingly, and her heart fluttered. She melted in his arms, again forgetting her anger. He was back!

He pulled her closer and kissed her. For the moment she forgot everything but his lips and body against hers. He settled them down onto the ground and laid her on her back, kissing her the whole time. She clung to him and lost herself in his embrace.

Inuyasha started to pull her shirt over her head, and that brought her back to her senses. She pushed him up and rolled out from under him, her anger flaring up. She sat up and readjusted her shirt. "You think you can just show up whenever you feel like it, sleep with me, and then leave me afterwards, with no explanation? I'm not just a sex toy you can put up on a shelf when you don't want me!"

Inuyasha was flustered. "I wasn't. . . that's not what I . . ." He trailed off, and a pained expression crossed his face. Then he turned and jumped away.

"Oh, no, you don't!" cried Kagome. "Sit!" Inuyasha fell back onto the roof. Hard. She strode up to him again. "You're staying here until you answer some questions! First of all, why did you leave me like that? With just a pathetic note saying you're _sorry_? Sorry for _what_? Abandoning me? _Sleeping_ with me?" Her anger flashed in her eyes.

Inuyasha turned away, ashamed. "I'm sorry . . . that I love you. I love you so much that I can't let you be with me, but I can't let you go."

Kagome was shocked. He really did love her! She hadn't just been imagining what she wanted to see. But her anger was not abated. She couldn't be sure he wasn't lying, given his treatment of her. Maybe he was just saying what she wanted to hear. He still owed her an explanation of his actions.

"If you really loved me, why did you abandon me? That was cold."

"I don't want to you get too involved with me. You could get hurt."

She narrowed her eyes at him. "I'm already involved. I love you, too," she replied harshly, in a clipped voice.

Inuyasha was unprepared for that. He looked even more ashamed and at a loss.

"You think I was a slut, sleeping with you just because I felt like it? That meant more to me than you could ever know. And that's why you leaving me hurt more than you know as well."

Inuyasha seemed to gain some composure after that. "I left you to _protect_ you. In that world you would always be in danger. And I don't belong here. That night was special to me, too. But it made me realize how much I couldn't bear it if something happened to you, if _I_ couldn't protect you."

"I can protect myself!"

"Oh, please. You'd be dead several times over if it hadn't been for me. And many times you only lived through blind luck."

Kagome wanted to argue with that but couldn't. However, she was still angry with him. "What makes you get to decide what's best for me?"

Inuyasha jumped up and started pacing the roof. "Because I knew you would argue, like you're doing now."

"For good reason! You think you can just dump me here and expect me to stay?"

"You _would_ have stayed, if I hadn't been so foolish as to come back to see you!" Inuyasha was becoming angry as well.

"Why did you come back then, if you knew I could use my 'sit' command to keep you from escaping?"

Inuyasha hesitated and turned away. "Because I missed you," he fought to get out. "What did you think? Being away from you is hard for me, too, even though it's for the best. And I didn't think you'd see me."

"What, so you can see me but I can't see you? Like that's fair!"

"It's kinder to you! If you hadn't known I was here, you could have gone on happily with your life. I'm sorry I messed that up."

"Oh, Inuyasha!" Kagome sighed, with tears appearing in her eyes. "Don't you get that my life would never be happy without you in it? What's the point of living if I can't be with you?" She sat down on the edge of the roof and tried to hide her tears. But Inuyasha saw them and came over to sit next to her.

"It doesn't have to be forever. I could come back here to visit you," he proposed, consolingly.

"But I want to be _with_ you! How are you going to find the jewel shards without me? Don't you think it's my responsibility to find them?"

"What about all the demons who try to kill you for the shards? You can't live through their attacks forever."

"Maybe I can't, but with you by my side I have a pretty good shot. And I'm not completely helpless. We make a good team." Her voice started to choke up as she continued. "I couldn't stand waiting here, not knowing if you were in danger, or injured and alone somewhere! Or . . . or . . . ! Don't you want me to be there with you?" Her tears welled up again, and Inuyasha broke down as well.

"Of course I do." He placed his fingers under her chin and brushed her tears away with his thumb. Then he tilted her face up and bent down until his lips met hers. She leaned forward into his embrace, and the whole world seemed to stop as they held each other and kissed.

"KAGOME!" shouted three voices at once as the door to the stairs burst open. Startled and a bit embarrassed, Inuyasha and Kagome sprang up and away from each other.

"What are you doing up here? It's almost time for school!" cried Eri.

"Who is that boy?" whispered Yuka to Ayumi.

"I have no idea!" Ayumi whispered back.

"Come on, Kagome!" Eri grabbed her arm and started back towards the stairs.

"Wait," called Inuyasha, catching up to them. Kagome turned and he smiled at her, slipping the jewel shards into her hand. "I'll see you after school."

Kagome threw a growing smile back over her shoulder to Inuyasha as her friends led her down the stairs.

Author's Note: The first three chapters are the original story I posted, which I plan to continue later.


	4. Interrogation

_Disclaimer:_ I do not have any rights to or make any money from the characters in this story.

_Author's Note:_ Sorry I took so long to update this, but I was dealing with some personal issues. Be glad that at least I didn't actually kill myself, because then there would have never been an update.

**Chapter 4: Interrogation**

Kagome's heart was in a flutter as her friends herded her to school. At first she had not attention fro their incessant questions. She had everything she wanted, because Inuyasha wanted her. All she could think of was to hurry through the school day to get back to the well. "Come on, Kagome!" Eri exclaimed, interrupting Kagome's thoughts. "Who is that guy? Why did you run away to meet him all of a sudden?"

"Um, he's . . . nobody. I just happened to, uh, run into him."

"Oh come off it! We saw you two kissing!" interjected Yuka, her eyes lighting up. "Tell us about him!" she eagerly demanded.

"Yeah, we searched all over that building for you! The least you could do is give us the details!"

Kagome figured some explanation was necessary, at least to stop them from pestering her. "Well . . ." she started, and her friends gathered closer, hungry for gossip. "His name is Inuyasha. We, uh, just started dating."

"When did you meet?" Here started the interrogation.

"Um, a few months ago."

"Was that the first time you kissed?"

"No, we kissed last week."

"Really? Is that why you've been so off lately?"

"But you seemed sad this last week. If I was kissing a boy, I would be flying!"

"Well, we had a fight, but we just got back together."

"OH!" All three exclaimed at once. "How sweet!" cried Ayumi. "Is that why you ran off? To get back together?"

Kagome almost laughed. That hadn't been on her mind when she initially ran off. She had only thought to give him a good berating and take back the jewel shards. But she was much happier with how things had turned out. "Sure." she said, with a secret grin.

"Hey!" Eri exclaimed as a new idea popped into her head. "Is he taking you to the school dance next weekend?"

Kagome hadn't even been thinking that far ahead. She was focusing on getting through the day so she could go back to Inuyasha. But going to the school dance would be lovely,_ if_ she could convince Inuyasha to come. A big IF. "We haven't really talked about that, but I would like to."

"Don't pester her, she just got back together with him!" Ayumi interjected, thus ending the interrogation. The three quickly found other topics to chatter about. Kagome's mind returned to Inuyasha, and thoughts of a magical dance with him floated through her head.


	5. Suddenly Shy

_Disclaimer:_ I do not have any rights to or make any money from the characters in this story.

**Chapter 5: Suddenly Shy**

Inuyasha paced impatiently around the well in the feudal era. What was taking Kagome so long? He should have just carried her back with him, instead of letting her go off to school all day.

Inuyasha's anxiety was caused by his desire to see Kagome again, but it was also caused by his nervousness about seeing her. He wasn't sure how to act around her now that she knew that he loved her. The whole dynamic of their relationship had changed.

The nearest tree had already long many of its branches to Inuyasha's frustration without lessening it at all. The only solution to his dilemma would be to see Kagome without their emotions charged and see what had changed. But for that he would still have to wait.



The last bell rang and Kagome shot out of the building, not even bothering to stop by her locker. She raced back to the shrine, and all she could think of was being with Inuyasha.

She reached the well and barely stopped to vault over the side. As soon as she hit the floor on the other side of the time-slip, she scrambled up the wall.

"Took you long enough." Inuyasha grumbled as her head appeared. He jumped up and swept her the rest of the way out of the well and into a kiss.

As they broke off the lingering kiss, though, both got suddenly shy. Kagome drew back, biting her lip, and Inuyasha shuffled and stared at his feet.

To halt the growing silence, Kagome threw out "So, now what?" It was strange to feel so nervous around Inuyasha, since he had always made her feel so comfortable.

"I don't know either." replied Inuyasha sheepishly, and then they both started chuckling at their circumstances. They finally had what they had wanted for so long, each other, but now they didn't know what to do next.

_Author's Note:_ I know that these two chapters aren't as good as the first three, but I'm not a good writer in general, they were just inspired. Any suggestions for the story will be respectfully listened to!


	6. Flashback

_Disclaimer:_ I do not have any rights to or make any money from the characters in this story.

_Author's Note:_ This chapter takes place between chapters 2 and 3, during the time Inuyasha was back in the Feudal era and Kagome was at home. They have not met Shippo, Miroku, or Sango yet because I don't feel like writing them. I'm sorry the chapters are so short, but writing doesn't come naturally to me so it is a struggle to tell the stories filling my head.

**Chapter 6: Flashback**

Inuyasha sat beside the well, staring into its depths, as he had for the past week. He kept imagining Kagome was before him. He could still remember the way the sunlight hit her hair, how her scent would waft to him on the breeze. Kami, how he missed her! How was he going to dull the pain he felt at their separation? Without his realizing it, she had become his life, and now he was sentenced to be apart from her.

He left the well sometimes to hunt, but he couldn't bear to be long from the place where her presence still lingered. He was almost hoping that she would appear in the well and return to him, but that could never be.

Kaede didn't help much, she had come around a few times, arguing with him about bringing Kagome back. She insisted that they must work together to find the jewel shards, but Inuyasha didn't care about the Shikon jewel anymore. All he cared about was Kagome, and keeping her safe. Even if that meant he could never see her again.

Never see her again! There was a catch there. Inuyasha wouldn't hurt anything by going to see how Kagome was doing, if she didn't know about it.

After reaching that conclusion, Inuyasha didn't hesitate to jump into the well. On the other side, he could tell from Kagome's scent that she had recently left her house. It was early morning, perhaps he could catch Kagome on her way to that 'school' place.

He raced down the street, following the route he remembered. He caught her scent as he reached the oversized buildings of her city, and he jumped onto and raced along the tops of them.

There she was! Inuyasha marveled at how beautiful she looked, even more than he remembered. He couldn't help but feel bad when he caught her glum, preoccupied expression, knowing that he was to blame for it.

Suddenly, Inuyasha saw Kagome's head turn sharply towards him. He ducked quickly on the rooftop, hoping she hadn't seen him. Then he heard a loud "Sit!" and was pulled to the floor, and he knew that she had.


	7. Asking

_Disclaimer:_ I do not have any rights to or make any money from the characters in this story.

_Author's Note:_ To make up for that short chapter, here is a longer one the next day! I wrote this instead of studying for a test, so be appreciative.

**Chapter 7: Asking**

After their reunion at the well, Kagome and Inuyasha spent the next few days in the Feudal era, getting to know each other better in this new stage of their relationship.

The two were wandering around the forest together one day when Kagome decided to bring up the subject of the dance.

"Inuyasha, have you ever danced?" she opened the conversation with.

"A few times when I was little. Why?" He turned to her with a perplexed look. How was she going to explain the concept of a dance to him?

"At my school, they have this gathering called a dance. It's where couples get together and dance. I thought, now that we're a couple, we could go." She trailed off speaking, as Inuyasha's face had turned from confusion to disgust.

"You want me to dance in front of other people? As an adult? Dancing is for little kids!" Inuyasha dismissed the entire idea as insane.

"Not in front of other people, with them. And with me!"

"Feh. Sounds stupid." Inuyasha turned away.

"It's romantic!" Kagome was mad that Inuyasha didn't want to share a special night with her.

"I'm not going to some ridiculous spectacle. Just forget it. Let's go look for the jewel shards." He jumped up and stalked off.

Kagome decided to drop the subject for now, but she did NOT intend to forget it.



As they traveled to find the jewel shards, Kagome kept bringing up the subject of the dance, and Inuyasha continued to refuse to go. They because frustrated with each other, and finally decided to return to the well. It was the day before the dance, and Kagome went to school while Inuyasha waited on the other side.

Kagome was leaving the cafeteria after lunch when a familiar voice called from behind her.

"Kagome! I hope you're feeling better?" asked a nervous Hojo. He was obviously glad to see her.

"Yes, I'm fine, thanks." Kagome smiled and was going to turn away when Hojo pulled out a small 3D model of Japan.

"This is to help you with your anxiety. Your grandfather said you were having panic attacks. It's a stress reliever, you squeeze it and it lets out your stress!" Hojo sounded excited about this.

Kagome silently cursed her grandfather's stories about her ailments, and out loud she thanked Hojo. He looked nervous, like he wanted to say something else.

"Yes, Hojo?" Kagome prompted.

"You know the dance is tomorrow? I was wondering if you wanted to go with me, I mean if no one else has asked you yet." he rushed out in one breath.

Kagome thought for a moment, and decided that this was a good revenge on Inuyasha. "Certainly I'll go with you Hojo." she declared.

Hojo was thrilled. "Thank you!" he cried, and raced off down the hall.

Kagome looked smug. 'If Inuyasha won't take me to the dance, let's see how he likes Hojo taking me!' Laughter lit her eyes as she turned to walk to class.


	8. Getting Ready

_Disclaimer:_ I do not have any rights to or make any money from the characters in this story.

**Chapter 8: Getting Ready**

The next day was Saturday, the day of the dance. Kagome spent the morning shopping, dragging along a certain unhappy half-demon. After looking for hours, she found a stunning rose colored dress.

She found Inuyasha in the mall outside the store, eyeing a sunglass stand suspiciously. When he noticed Kagome, he immediately jumped up and his gruff voice was almost whining when he said, "Are you done yet? You finally bought something."

"Yes, Inuyasha, we can go," Kagome agreed, exasperated. Shopping would have been more fun without him, but he insisted on coming along. She did enjoy his company, at least when he wasn't complaining. They had been getting along better since she dropped the dance issue.



Kagome was dressing for the dance, and Inuyasha was waiting impatiently for her outside her door. She had tried to convince him to return to the feudal era, with no success. He was still suspicious about this "dance" thing.

Kagome finally opened the door and Inuyasha's jaw dropped when he saw her. She had done her hair, and was wearing makeup and her new dress. Kagome spun around. "What do you think?" she asked hopefully.

Inuyasha had recovered, and was reluctant to voice his real opinion. "It's nice, I guess," he said offhandedly. But then he saw Kagome drawing in breath to "sit" him, and he quickly added, sheepishly, "You look beautiful."

"Thank you, Inuyasha," Kagome replied, her anger abated.

A car honked outside, and Kagome grabbed her purse and ran downstairs, followed by Inuyasha. He stopped at the top of the steps to the shrine, and Kagome called out goodbyes to him and her family.

Inuyasha was turning to go wait by the well when something caught his eye. Kagome had said that she was going to the dance with a friend, and Inuyasha had assumed that this friend was a girl. But from the glimpse he's gotten, it had looked like the person driving the car had been a _boy_! Reacting more by instinct than by conscious thought, Inuyasha took off after the car.

_Author's Note:_ Sorry this is so short, but I wanted some filler before the dance started. That should be much longer! And then I have an interesting plot twist planned for the pair, dealing with the well and the lack of demons in the present.


End file.
